Avatar Book 3: End of a Saga
by Zuko-Ursa
Summary: After arriving at the Fire Nation, many things will change. Will Zuko, Zuron, and Keisha follow the Fire Nation or the Avatar?
1. Chapter 1: Return to the Fire Nation

We were on a ship heading to the Fire Nation. I never saw it, seeing as I was born in the EarthKingdom. I just can't wait! I see that something is bothering Zuko, though. I wish I knew what it was. I walk over to him. "Zuko? What's bothering you?" I asked.

"It's been so long, Zuron. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed," Zuko said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry so much. Your father will welcome you back. I promise, Zuko," I tried to reassure him to no avail. I walked down to where my sister was sleeping. I got in bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, we docked on the mainland of the Fire Nation. Princess Azula led us to her Father's throne room in the palace. Keisha and I waited outside, while Azula took Zuko to meet with their Father. Finally, when Zuko and Azula exited the throne room, Keisha and I were summoned inside. I led Keisha up to the front and we bowed to the Firelord. "What are your names?" Firelord Ozai asked.

"I am Zuron and this is my sister, Keisha," I answered.

"Are you Firebenders?" the Firelord asked.

"We both are," I answered.

"Zuron, Keisha, I heard that the both of you helped Prince Zuko and Princess Azula kill the Avatar. What kind of reward is suitable for you both?" Firelord Ozai asked.

"We do not seek any reward. We followed out of loyalty for our Prince and Princess. We followed out of loyalty to our Nation," I answered.

"You two will be allowed to live in the palace. You both may be needed for future work," Firelord Ozai stated.

"We thank you, my lord," I displayed my gratitude. Then, Firelord Ozai had a guard show us to our rooms.

I had just settled myself into my room. I saw Zuko leave his room with a container in his hand. I followed him until he got to the prison. I assumed that he was going to visit Iroh. I left him to it and went to my room. It sure didn't take long to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beech and History

A few days after our arrival, we got word that Zuko, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Keisha, and I were to go to EmberIsland. Firelord Ozai wanted to be alone to meet with some important people. Firelord Ozai obviously didn't want anyone around to ruin this. When we were about halfway to EmberIsland, we started talking. Zuko didn't seem too pleased about being sent on a forced vacation. Azula basically told him to stop acting like a child. Is it me, or does Zuko seem a little sad? When we got there, Lo and Li greeted us. They took us to their beech house. It looked like a lot of old lady junk. Frankly, this is the worst part of our stay here. Then, Azula led us all to the beech. Zuko and Mai sat under an umbrella. Keisha and I decided to go swimming a bit. I also collected some sea shells to give to Keisha. We were interrupted, though, when Azula wanted us to play beech volleyball. It turns out that everybody was pretty good at it. After we wiped the beech floor with our opponents, two boys walked up to us. They invited us to a party and we accepted.

That night, we walked up to the Chan's beech house and knocked on the door. Chan answered. He said that we were early, but allowed us in anyway. We all had a lot of fun except for Zuko and Mai. They had an argument and broke up. Afterwards, Zuko was forced to leave. We left and waited at the beech near Zuko and Azula's old beech house. A few minutes later, Azula came down to the beech with Zuko behind her. Zuko tried to put his arm around Mai's shoulders, but he was slapped away. Zuko got up to get fire wood. When he returned, I was surprised to see him burn a painting of his family. "What are you doing? That's a painting of your family," Ty Lee asked.

"Do you think I care?" Zuko asked.

"I think you do," Ty Lee answered.

"You don't know me, so mind your own business!" Zuko shouted.

"I know you," Ty Lee mumbled.

"You don't! You're stuck in your world where everything's always great!" Zuko shouted. It started going back and forth. Ty Lee said how she had six sisters just like her. Mai said how she was controlled back with her parents. Zuko said how his father scarred him. He also said how he was confused. Mai got back together with Zuko.

Then, Azula said, "My mother always liked Zuko more than me. My own mother thought I was a monster."

"No, she didn't think that!" I blurted out.

"How would you know?" Azula shouted.

"No mother could ever think that of her children," I answered. We left the beech and went back to the party. We trashed the place and left to get a well-deserved rest.

A few days after we returned to the mainland, Zuko told Keisha and I that he got a mysterious note. I looked at the note and put heat to it. More words were revealed. The three of us went to the Dragon Bone Catacombs. There, we read the secret history of Firelord Sozin and Avatar Roku. After Zuko was done reading, Keisha and I followed him to the prison. Zuko was angry and yelled at Iroh. Iroh told Zuko that his mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku. Iroh then handed Zuko the royal artifact that should only be worn by the crown prince. Afterwards, we left.


	3. Chapter 3: War Meeting

The next day, Zuko heard that there was going to be a war meeting. He confronted Azula about it and had it confirmed. Zuko was too stubborn, though, so he refused to go. Later on, a servant came and Zuko was summoned to the war room. Two hours later, he exited the room. Zuko pulled Keisha and I aside to tell us what went on. We decided that, during the eclipse, we would leave and join the Avatar.

On the day of the eclipse, Zuko wrote a letter to Mai and left it on her pillow. He led Keisha and I to his room. There, he put a painting of his mother. He talked to her and then we left. Zuko had already told me about what he was planning on doing. We were to go to the underground secret bunker. He would confront his father. We would then go to free Iroh from prison. With that in mind, we made our way to Firelord Ozai.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

We walked to the bunker and arrived at a metal door. Zuko opened it and we walked inside. "Prince Zuko, what are you doing here? Why have Zuron and Keisha come with you?" Firelord Ozai asked.

"I'm here to tell the truth," Zuko answered.

"This should be interesting," Firelord Ozai remarked. The guards left the room.

"Azula took down the Avatar, not me. The Avatar survived. I'm not taking your orders anymore," Zuko stated.

"Get out, or this defiant breath will be your last!" Firelord Ozai threatened. Zuko took his Duo swords out and started to speak his mind. "I know now that you have always been wrong in how you challenged me, a thirteen year old, to an Agni Kai. It was cruel and wrong. I've learned everything alone. We were taught that the war was a way to share our greatness with the world. That was an amazing lie. The rest of the world hate us and we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. We need to create an era of peace and kindness. After we leave, we're going to free Uncle from his prison. I'll beg for his forgiveness. He's the one who's been a real father to me. We'll join the Avatar and help him defeat you," Zuko finished.

"So, now that you're a traitor and want me gone, why wait? Why don't you do it now?" Firelord Ozai questioned.

"I know my destiny. Defeating you is the Avatar's destiny. Goodbye," Zuko turned around.

"Coward! If you have real courage, you'd stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?" Firelord Ozai asked.

Zuko turned around, "What happened that night?"

"My father, Firelord Azulon, told me to do the unthinkable to you, my first born, and I was going to do it. Your mother found out and swore she would protect you. She gave me a plan in which I would be Firelord and you would live. She committed treason and for that, she was banished. Now I know that banishment is far too merciful a punishment for treason. Your punishment will be far steeper," Firelord Ozai closed his eyes. When he opened then, he shot a lightning bolt straight for Zuko. Zuko was hit! Tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked at the Firelord. My eyes started to glow red and I knocked the Firelord unconscious. Keisha and I lifted Zuko up and carried him outside.

We brought Zuko to the War Balloon that we had stolen beforehand. We hid the War Balloon behind some bushes near the prison. Keisha and I ran inside and got to Iroh's cell. We fought the guard and unlocked the cell. "Iroh, come on! We have to get out of here! Zuko's been badly injured as well and I unlocked my true power!" I told Iroh.

"What! My nephew is injured? How serious is it?" Iroh asked.

"It's very serious. Ozai shot him with lightning and he's in a lot of pain," I informed.

We ran to the War Balloon and checked on Zuko. "Aggg!" Zuko moaned as he slowly came to. "What happened?"

"You were badly injured, my nephew. I was told that it's your fathers doing," Iroh answered.

"Uncle? I…I'm so sorry. I…" Zuko started to apologize with tears in his eyes.

"There is no need to apologize, nephew. I was never angry with you," Iroh said as Zuko lost consciousness again. "Where are we going, exactly?" Iroh asked me.

"We're headed to the WesternAirTemple!" I exclaimed as I set our course west. Off to the WesternAirTemple!


	5. Chapter 5: Escape to the West Air Temple

We had just arrived! Who knew what wonderful sights we would see? Iroh landed the War Balloon in some forest. Both Keisha and Iroh decided to stay with Zuko while I will head to the Avatar. I must persuade him and his friends to let us join. I climbed the large cliff wall that overlooked the forest. I climbed up to the platform where the Avatar was. I stood and waited for him. The Avatar and his friends landed onto the platform. "Ok, we'll do that after I show you the giant Pai Sho board. Oh, you're going to love the all day echo chamber," The Avatar stated.

The blind girl turned towards me and said, "Looks like that'll have to wait."

The others looked in my direction. I took a step forward. "Avatar, I never introduced myself to you. Your friend, Katara, knows me. I am Zuron. My sister and I followed Zuko. I came to ask if my sister, Zuko, his uncle Iroh, and I could join you," I stated.

"Why would we let you join? Zuko hunted us! We'll never let you join us!" Katara yelled.

"Please, Zuko has been badly injured! Iroh and my sister, Keisha, are caring for him now! Firelord Ozai shot Zuko with a lightning bolt to his heart! If that won't persuade you, I have had visions a few months ago. They were of the comet. I saw you, Avatar, fighting Firelord Ozai. I saw you, Katara, and Zuko fighting Azula together. Please, you must believe me!" I pleaded, dropping down to my hands and knees. Both the Avatar and Katara looked to each other.

Then, they looked to me. "Alright, you all may join. Also, please call me by my name, Aang," Aang said.

"Alright. I'll get the others and bring them here," I stated, heading back to camp. I told Iroh what's going on. Then, Iroh, Keisha, and I lifted Zuko to Aang's camp. Katara walked forward and began to heal Zuko.

"Uhhhh! Wh…Where am I?" Zuko groaned.

"We're at the WesternAirTemple. We just joined Avatar Aang's group!" I answered. Zuko winced from pain. My eyes grow distant and then shine bright red. I place a hand on Zuko's wound and the burn starts to glow. Zuko visibly relaxes and the burn shrinks slightly.

"How did you do that, Zuron?" Katara asks me.

"I…I don't know. I just don't know," I answer. Katara leaves it at that and we get Zuko to his room. Tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow, Iroh is going to start training Aang. Tomorrow, things will start changing for the better.


	6. Chapter 6: Prison Break Part 1

We were working hard. Aang had finally started progressing in his training. A few days ago, Iroh took Aang to the Sun Warriors' civilization. Since Aang was having a hard time learning Firebending, Iroh thought it best for Aang to learn the true meaning of Firebending. Now, we were sitting around a campfire drinking tea. Sokka came over to the almost fully healed Zuko and asked to speak with him. I know that Sokka's planning something! I'll wait on Appa tonight and see what it is.

Later that night, I jumped onto Appa's saddle to find Zuko already there. "What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"Obviously the same thing that you're doing," I answered. We waited together.

Finally, Sokka noisily made his way to Appa. "Not up to anything, huh?" Zuko said in a mocking tone.

Sokka was so shocked that he fell off of Appa. He got up and picked his things off of the rocky floor. After he had done so, Sokka said, "Fine, I'm going to go rescue my dad! Happy?"

"I'm never happy," Zuko commented. We offered to come with Sokka. He refused our service, at first, but we left no room for argument. We got in the War Balloon and set off towards the Boiling Rock.

When we arrived, we ran into trouble right away. The War Balloon wouldn't fly in the intense heat of the Boiling lake. We went down! The War Balloon reached the land by the lake. We tumbled onto the hard ground. After Sokka pushed the broken War Balloon into the lake, we made our way into the prison. Zuko got us some disguises. There was a scuffle and Sokka helped drag the prisoner away. We waited for him. After all of this work, we hadn't found Sokka's dad. Sokka looked so upset, but he brightened after he peered over the rail. "Hey! Look! It's Suki!" Sokka shouted and raced off. Later on, Zuko just had to get himself arrested! We all decided to meet where the prisoners were mopping. Sokka came up with the plan that we'd use the cooler as a boat. One of the prisoners butted in and we had to let him join us. Zuko got himself locked in the cooler in order to remove the bolts.

Later that night, when we met at the lake, we found out that Sokka's father might still come. Zuko, Suki, Sokka, and I decided to stay. The other prisoners left. As we made our way back to the prison, the other prisoners were caught. The gondola started moving at that moment. Men started walking out of it. Just as we were losing hope, one more prisoner walked off of the gondola. Sokka looked up and whispered, "Dad!" We knew then that we were getting tantalizingly close.


	7. Chapter 7: Prison Break Part 2

Sokka ran to where his father was. There were other guards and new prisoners. The warden briefed the prisoners on the Boiling Rock. The warden antagonized Hakoda who, in turn, tripped the warden. The prisoners were marched out. Sokka and I followed to Hakoda's cell. We entered. "Thank goodness, you're okay," Sokka said, relieved.

"If you take one step closer, you'll see just how okay I am," Hakoda replied in a threatening tone.

"Dad, it's me!" Sokka said as he took his helmet off.

"Sokka! My son. You know, Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard helmet on. I almost punched you in the gut," Hakoda said. He hugged Sokka.

"Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier," Sokka replied.

"Who is he?" Hakoda asked while pointing to me.

"I am Zuron. My mother was EarthKingdom. My father was Fire Nation. I can choose to which nation I belong to because I belong to both. I am a Firebender," I answered.

"Wait, what do you mean that your parents 'were' of different nations?" Hakoda asked.

I looked away and my shoulders sagged. "They're dead. They were murdered because of their love for each other. That was two years ago," I said in a slightly cracked voice. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. When I noticed Sokka and Hakoda watching me, I held my tears back.

Hakoda stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to his face to see gentle concern written over his features. "You can cry, Zuron. It's alright to shed tears," Hakoda said.

"No! I've learned to be strong for my sister. She's five and I am her protector," Even as I said that, I could no longer hold back my tears. I sobbed silently into Hakoda's shoulder. I pulled myself out of his embrace and wiped my eyes.

I stiffened. My eyes started to glow a bright red. "Zuron, what's wrong?" Hakoda asked.

"There's trouble. It is close. The comet! During the comet, Ozai will try to burn down all of the EarthKingdom!" I said. My eyes returned to normal and I sighed. I felt weak from my vision. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily.

Hakoda helped me to his bed and sat me down. "What do you mean, Zuron? Ozai's going to do that?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes. I've been having visions of the future," I explained. Then, Hakoda, Sokka, and I started planning our new escape. We decided that we'll use the gondola. We'll use the warden as a hostage to get away. Sokka and I left Hakoda's cell and told Zuko and Suki the plan. After we left Zuko's cell, a few guards grabbed us and lined us up in the courtyard. Chit Sang told the warden that the imposter guard was another man. He knows that we are planning to escape.

Later that day, Sokka was able to let the prisoners out into the yard. I met Hakoda, Sokka, and Suki by one of the walls. "So, how do we create a prison riot?" Suki asked.

"I'll show you!" I said. I ripped off my guard outfit to reveal prison garb. I walked over, grabbed a tough-looking man, and pushed him. Unfortunately, it didn't have the desired effect. Then, Chit Sang walked over and started the riot for us. Then, Zuko made his way over to us. He asked how we were going to start the riot. We didn't know, but then we saw Suki jump on the heads of the prisoners. Suki managed to tie the warden up. We brought the warden to the gondola. We hopped into the gondola and Zuko broke the lever. Zuko jumped toward the window of the gondola and barely made it in. We moved a bit more forward. Then, Hakoda spotted Azula and Ty Lee standing at the Boiling Rock. They propelled themselves toward the gondola. Zuko, Sokka, and I jumped up to the top of the gondola. Azula and Ty Lee started attacking us. Sokka knocked Ty Lee out. While he was busy with that, Azula performed the motions for generating lightning. She let it go towards Zuko. I saw what would happen and pushed Zuko out of the way. I felt the shooting pain in my chest and my world momentarily turned black.

A few minutes later, I was on an airship headed home. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped in pain. I groaned and tears of pain sprang to my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Hakoda and Zuko were standing by me. I blinked twice before passing out. Two hours later, we had just landed. I woke up to the strong arms of Zuko lifting me up carefully. He brought me out of the airship. Katara, Iroh, and Keisha ran over to me. Zuko placed me on the bench and Katara began healing me. I flinched at the contact, but slowly relaxed. Then, Katara had a happy reunion with Hakoda. Things are looking up.


	8. Chapter 8: Trip of Vengeance

I tossed and turned in my bed. It had been a few days since we broke Hakoda and Suki out of the Boiling Rock. I was plagued by nightmares. I whimpered in my sleep. It has been a year since I've had these nightmares. In my nightmare, my home was burning. My parents were lying on the floor in a pool of blood. My sister was crying nearby. Colonel Mongke stood over my parents. He turned toward me and shot a fireball at me. My world turned black. "Ahhhh!" I screamed. I looked around while breathing heavily. Tears came to my eyes as I thought about my nightmare.

There was a knock on my door and I tried to compose myself. "May I come in?" It was Katara.

"Uh, sure," I answered.

"I heard you scream. Are you alright?" Katara asked.

"I'm….I'm fine. It was just a nightmare," I answered.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

I sighed. "It was about my parents. It was of their murder," I said. My voice cracked and tears started sliding down my face. Katara looked at me and pulled me into an embrace. I started sobbing loudly into her chest. I sobbed until exhaustion took over. Katara laid me back in my bed and I fell asleep in comfort.

A few hours later, I woke up to the sounds of explosions. I leapt up and gasped in pain. I keep forgetting about my injuries. I limped outside to see the others fighting a few airships. Katara looked towards me and ran to me. "Zuron, we have to get out of here!" She yelled and grabbed my arm. Katara helped me limp to Appa's saddle. I climbed in, with some assistance. I looked in time to see Zuko jump. Zuko jumped into the air and tried to land on the air balloon. He didn't make it and fell into the cloudy abyss. I laid down and tried to rest. I only hoped that Zuko would survive. Aang made Appa fly.

Iroh slid nearer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you Alright, Zuron?" Iroh asked.

"I'm fine. I'm a bit sore, still, but I'll be alright," I answered.

"It hurts more than you're letting on," Iroh stated.

"I'm fine!" I shouted. I flinched and laid myself back down. Appa swerved to avoid a fire blast. Then, Zuko appeared and started fighting Azula. They threw simultaneous fire blasts. Both Zuko and Azula were thrown from the airship. Katara caught Zuko's arm and brought him onto Appa. Azula saved herself. Aang brought us to an island. There, we set up camp. Katara made a delicious soup. Iroh made some tea. Zuko got some praise for helping them. Katara didn't seem too happy, though. She muttered some words and walked off. Zuko followed her. When they arrived back to camp separately, neither looked happy.

The next day, Katara and Zuko walked to where Aang was feeding Appa. "We need to borrow Appa," Katara stated.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little fieldtrip with Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Yes, it is," Katara answered.

"Oh, what's going on?" Aang asked.

"We're going to find the man that took my mother from me," Katara answered.

"Sokka told me what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him," Zuko said.

"What will this accomplish?" Aang asked.

"I knew that you wouldn't understand," Katara said.

"No, I do understand, but Katara, revenge isn't the answer," Aang stated.

"Wait, Aang. This could give her closure. I will go with Zuko and Katara. I can help," I told Aang.

"Alright," Aang complied. Zuko, Katara, and I hopped onto Appa's saddle and took off.

About two hours later, we arrived at a communication tower. We snuck in and took a map. After we left the tower, we started riding Appa toward a Southern Raiders ship. Katara recollected how her mother was killed. After she told us, Katara was in tears. I placed my hand on her shoulder to show my sympathy. Tears were in my eyes as well. We hugged each other and cried silently. We fell asleep soon after. Just after midnight, we spotted the ship. We ambushed the soldiers and got information out of the leader. The murderer is Yan Rha. We found him and attacked him. Katara was going to kill him, but she stopped. She wouldn't kill him. We left Yan Rha and went back to the camp. Everyone came with us to EmberIsland. Aang and Zuko talked with Katara. I overheard Katara forgive Zuko. I'm glad, but I wish I could have closure. I miss my parents so much.


	9. Chapter 9: The Play at Ember Island

The night after Katara forgave Zuko, I decided to take a walk. I was still upset by the fact that I still don't have closure. I do miss my parents. I wish that they're alive. I started to run down to the beach. There, I let my tears fall. I started to cry for the loss of my parents. I heard some rustling behind me. I turned and saw both Zuko and Katara standing a short distance from me. "What's wrong, Zuron?" Katara asked, gently.

"N…nothing," I stuttered an answer.

"Zuron, it's not 'nothing'. Something's bothering you," Katara replied.

"I guess I'm just jealous," I muttered.

"Jealous? Of whom?" Katara asked.

"Of you!" I shouted, "You managed to get closure! I miss my parents too, you know!" Tears were rolling down my eyes again and I bit my lip. I curled my hands into fists. I turned away from them and ran.

A few minutes later, I had run to the rocky outcrop that blocks off one part of the island from the other. I found a cave etched into the rock. I laid down in the cave and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, there was a blanket resting over me. I sat up and saw both Zuko and Katara sitting nearby. "Wh.. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We were worried about you. We didn't expect you to just run off like that," Katara replied. I looked down at my hands. Katara placed her hand on my shoulder. She and Zuko led me back to the beach house.

Just after we got back, Sokka and Suki come running with a giant poster. "Look! There's a play about us!" Sokka shouted.

"Oooh! A play! I'd love to go!" Keisha squealed. "Please! Can I, Zuron?"

I smiled at my little sister. "Sure! If everyone else goes, that is," I answered. Everyone agreed to go and, within a few minutes, we were ready for the theatre.

When we got there, Katara sat down. Zuko sat next to her with Iroh on the other side of him. I sat next to Iroh with Keisha next to me. Everyone else was scattered nearby. The first scene was basically a wash. The same goes for the rest of part one. Toph kept making wisecracks about our characters in certain scenes. Part two wasn't much better. It included the scene where Zuko, Keisha, and I betrayed Iroh. Zuko folded his arms on the railing and buried his head in his arms. Iroh looked at Zuko and placed his arms around him. Zuko started to shake and I could only assume that he is crying. The final scene was one where we all died and the Fire Nation won the war. Frankly, I hate this scene the most. Then, the play ended and we walked back to the beach house.

**Zuko's POV:**

I hated that play! I hate myself even more! I can't believe I betrayed Uncle like that! "Zuko!" Uncle called.

I jumped and turned toward the beach where he's standing. "Uncle," I replied.

"Zuko, I know that you're upset. Tell me. Is it the play?" Uncle asked.

"No, it isn't that," I answered.

"Then, what is it?" Uncle asked.

"It's just… I hate myself!" I shouted.

"Why?" Uncle asked again.

"I hate myself because… because of what I've done to you! I betrayed you Uncle," I crumpled down to my knees and let out silent sobs. I buried my face into my hands and continued to cry. Uncle wrapped me into his arms. He held on to me as I cried. I had never felt such sadness since my mother left.

When my sobs ceased, I looked into my Uncle's kind, loving eyes. "I have already forgiven you, Zuko. Why do you still hold this sadness and fear?" Uncle asked.

"You may've forgiven me, but that doesn't change the fact that it happened," I replied.

"Nephew, we can't change the past, but we can improve upon the future," Uncle told me. I started to think of my past. I thought of my mother and how she disappeared. Uncle doesn't know, yet. Maybe I shouldtell him. "Uncle, I need to talk to you," I started.

"Ok. What is it?" Uncle asked.

"I… never told you about… what happened to mom," I continued.

Uncle looked surprised. "Zuko, you never speak of her. What did happen to her?" Uncle asked. I told him what I knew before, coupled with what father told me. By the end, tears were streaming down my face again. Uncle looked at me, shocked, before he grabbed me and held me. "Zuko, I'm so sorry you had to go through this pain. Shhh. Just let it out," Uncle whispered into my ear. I sobbed until exhaustion took over. I fell asleep in my Uncle's arms. Uncle carried me to my room as I slept on in comfort.


	10. Chapter 10: Final Preparation

It's a few days before Sozin's Comet. The day started out with Zuko training Aang. Aang almost completely messed up with roaring and fire breathing. Katara was making Watermelon juice. Sokka and Suki were lounging on the stairs. Toph was sitting nearby. Iroh and Keisha were watching Zuko and Aang. When Aang's Watermelon juice was done, Aang bolted for it. Unfortunately for him, Zuko grabbed Aang by the back of his shirt and prevented him from getting the delicious juice. Suki told Zuko to take a break. Zuko then yelled at Suki and left. Sokka said that Zuko is right. Sokka agreed that sitting around the house made us lazy. We decided to have a beach party. We raced to the beach splashed in the waves. "Hey! Keisha, Iroh, I'll race you!" I shouted.

"Alright, Zuron," Iroh and Keisha said together. We raced down to where the waves were splashing. I had won. Then, Zuko launched himself out of nowhere. He shot a blast of fire at Aang, who dodged. Aang disappeared, with Zuko close behind him. The rest of us followed them back to the beach house. Zuko was kneeling by a tree after being blown from the house. Everyone, except me, seemed confused when Zuko thought Aang was fighting Ozai on the Comet day. I decided to tell everyone about Firelord Ozai's plan. Most of everyone was surprised by this. Zuko, of course, wondered how I knew. "How do you know, Zuron? I never told you," Zuko asked.

"I saw it in a vision," I answered. Everyone nodded in understanding, for they have heard of my visions. We decided to practice harder and ready ourselves for the comet.

The next day, Zuko taught Aang how to redirect lightning. After that, we did Sokka's battle simulator. Katara, Zuko, and I were on one side. Sokka, Suki, Iroh, and Keisha were on the other side. Toph was activating the simulation guards for 'Melonlord.' Aang was waiting above on the cliff. We rushed out to distract the 'Melonlord.' When Sokka gave the signal, Aang charged the 'Melonlord.' When the time came, though, Aang failed to deliver the final blow. We left the area and went back to the beach house.

Later on, during dinner, Katara came and showed us a picture. Zuko told us that it's Ozai. To everyone's surprise, Aang defends Ozai. Aang gets angered by the fact that he'll have to kill Ozai. Aang leaves.

The Next morning, we have already packed. Toph points out that Aang is missing, so we search the house for him. We don't find him, so we split up and search the rest of the island. When we regroup, Zuko decides to take us to the bounty hunter, June, for help. We head off to the EarthKingdom tavern. We wait for her to finish up her fighting match. Then, we'll get her help.


	11. Chapter 11: White Lotus Masters

At First, June didn't want to assist us. Zuko went up to her and 'persuaded' her to help. She had her Shirshu, Nala, try to track Aang's scent. Unfortunately, though, Nala could find no trace of Aang's existence. "Is there anyone else who could help us?" Katara asked.

"Well, I have heard rumors of a camp near Ba Sing Se. Come, and I'll take you there!" With that, June hopped onto Nala's back and led us through the EarthKingdom.

When we arrived at the wall, it was pitch black. June left us there to think about what was to happen next. We decided to set up camp. Katara made dinner and we all settled in for the night.

A few hours later, we woke up to the sound of four old people approaching. They revealed themselves as members of the Order of the White Lotus. Iroh already knew them. The old people led us to their camp. We stayed there and talked about our plan. Sokka, Suki, and Toph will catch up to the airship fleet and stop them. When Aang returns, he will fight Firelord Ozai. Iroh, Zuko, Katara, Keisha, and I will fight against Azula. We, as in Iroh, Zuko, Katara, Keisha, and I, get onto Appa and fly away to the Fire Nation.


	12. Chapter 12: So it Begins

Keisha and I were sitting in the back of Appa's saddle along with Iroh. Zuko and Katara were sitting in the front. Zuko looked worried. "Don't worry! We can handle Azula," Katara says.

"I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take my father down? What if he loses?" Zuko asked.

"Aang won't lose! He's going to come back, he has to," Katara said. We saw the comet flying overhead. We have hope that the war will end. It must end!

An hour later, we just land Appa in the Fire Nation. Azula had been about to be crowned as Firelord. Good timing! Zuko jumps down and says that he would be Firelord. Azula laughs. Figures! "Wait! You want to be Firelord? Fine! Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was meant to be, Agni Kai!" Azula challenged.

"You're on!" Zuko growled.

"What!" Iroh exclaimed. "Zuko, you can't be serious! You can't fight her alone!"

"There's something off about her I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something wrong with her," Zuko explained.

"I see what you mean. She looks even more insane than usual, and that's saying something!" I remarked. Zuko and Azula prepared the fight for the throne. Azula fired the first blast. Zuko blocked the fire and retaliated. This kept going on for about thirty minutes. Azula was weakening. I saw it in her eyes. She was becoming even more insane by the minute.

When Azula fell last, Zuko started to taunt her. "What? No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

"You want lightning? I'll show you lightning!" Azula shouted and started to generate her lightning. Azula was about to shoot it at Zuko, who positioned himself, but she changed her mind. She changed her position and let the lightning fly straight at Katara. Zuko turned and ran toward the lightning, hoping to redirect it. He was unable to redirect it. He fell to the ground, twitching and in agonizing pain.

Iroh ran to Zuko, while Katara and I ran to fight Azula. I had told Keisha to stay back and watch Appa, so she was out of harms way. Katara was doing poorly against the comet-empowered Azula. Katara ran behind a pillar. I charged Azula. She shot me with a fire blast that injured me and threw me into a ditch, out of sight of the others. I was knocked out instantly.

When I woke up, I crawled out of the ditch. Katara and Iroh were helping Zuko up. I stood up painfully and limped over. Katara looked toward me and gasped. My chest was covered in a huge burn. My shoulders were also covered in burns that extended down my arms. "Zuron!" Katara and Iroh exclaimed. Zuko was in too much pain to speak. My head and eyes felt heavy. I collapsed and passed out in agony.


	13. Chapter 13: Wars End, A New Beginning

When I woke up, I nearly screamed in pain. White light seared me in burning agony. "Zuron," Katara said softly. I opened my eyes. Katara was sitting by my bedside. More amazingly, Zuko was there as well.

"Zuron, Katara and myself became very close while you were out. Zuron, we are thinking of getting married. We are wondering. You and Keisha both have no parents. Would you like us to adopt you both?" Zuko asked.

I stared openmouthed at them. "Wh…What?" I stammered. "You…You want to adopt us?" I asked.

"Yes, Zuron. We love you and Keisha as if you were our children by blood," Katara said.

I looked toward Zuko and Katara with tears in my eyes. Katara took me by my shoulders and held on to me. "I….I'd like that. I'd like you both to care for us," I said. Zuko and Katara smiled and pulled me into a hug. I shed tears of joy for the new life that I was about to embark on. A new life after an old war. Who knew that peace was possible? Who knew? Perhaps there's hope for the world after all.


End file.
